Project:Chat/Logs/9 April 2017
12:13 ash u back 12:14 diep.io/#D2026A33BB30F3E1F0C8 12:14 sandbox 12:17 hi diep.ioi own u 12:42 crap sry i wasnt reading he chat 12:43 i was playing dom 12:43 you still on? 01:03 ooh im on 2 teams 01:03 we can do sandbox 01:05 diep.io/#D2026A33BB30F3E1F0C8 01:05 sandbox 01:13 hey guys i found this unamed console on my screen its changes your color and shapes press home then go to console diep.io wikipedia] 01:14 and its shows u al lthe cheats 01:14 diep.io/#D2026A33BB30F3E1F0C8 01:14 01:14 '/ 01:15 okay[01:15 ]which game,ode 01:15 It 01:15 its sandbox im on it 01:15 Ot 01:15 It's the same one you put. 01:15 yeah 01:15 What do you mean you are on it. 01:16 yeah 01:16 I don't see you. 01:16 just keep reloading th page intil the page sauid joining party 01:16 O 01:16 You 01:16 're not there. 01:16 . 01:16 Connection died. 01:17 (eh) 01:17 . 01:17 diep.io/#D2026A33BB30F3E1F0C8 01:17 do your link bundle 01:17 diep.io/#D2026A33BB30F3E1F0C8 01:17 . 01:17 . 01:18 . 01:18 . 01:18 . 01:18 ok finally 01:18 . 01:18 . 01:18 .. 01:18 . 01:18 .. 01:18 lol 01:18 Waiting. 01:18 My ISP keeps dropping my connection. 01:18 ? 01:18 You 01:18 're what. 01:18 Your 01:18 Agh 01:18 me and bundle are joining sandbox 01:18 Still waiting. 01:19 C4 - if you want to avoid people seeing threads, you can always just post it on an inactive wiki 01:19 That basically makes it untracable 01:19 ... 01:19 I couldn't do that when thread was made. 01:19 Yes, yes you could .-. 01:20 I don't want to explain, I'm feeling lazy. 01:20 diep.io/#D2026A33BB30F3E1F0C8 01:20 -still waiting- 01:21 sandbox 01:21 i dont see u 01:21 ._. 01:21 Wtf. 01:21 It should work. 01:21 diep.io/#D2026A33BB30F3E1F0C8 01:21 Ffs. 01:22 try my other link 01:22 Show it. 01:22 crappy computer] 01:22 diep.io/#D2F4CA38BB30141C625015 01:22 sandbox 01:23 O 01:23 I'm there. 01:23 You're not hosting a sandbox with that link. 01:23 Are you? 01:23 Wat. 01:23 I went there, it said joining party. 01:23 I opened your link - it leads to 2 teams. 01:23 But when I did it it lead to sandbox. 01:23 ._. 01:23 (2 teams was the last mode I played, so most likely it doesn't work) 01:24 Wtf. 01:24 diep.io/#A4FCCFDFBB30D32BF29DAD 01:24 This doesn't make sense. 01:24 Who is "Squares" 01:24 that link works 01:24 taht's me 01:24 dont see u 01:24 Oh. 01:24 BigDiep 01:24 Full bullet build 01:24 yes] 01:25 Are you on sandbox? 01:25 or does it select some other game mode 01:25 im on sandbox 01:25 ... 01:25 ??? 01:25 Whatever - one of you is not doing something right at all. 01:25 Imma go back to mah youtubes. 01:26 Big. 01:26 Um... 01:26 Go to new tab 01:26 Copy the link. 01:26 Paste the link into new tab 01:26 Click first option. 01:26 BOOM you should be on it. 01:26 Screw it. 01:26 O 01:27 diep.io/#D2833D394DJIKR4AD34ED 01:28 sandbox 01:33 NONE OF YOUR LINKS WORK 01:33 Ffs. 01:46 me and awwboy will join 01:46 awwboy u on? 01:48 yeah im on 01:49 diep.io/# FJ5UTGKRFNDYEETRFI3 02:30 awwboy hi' 02:30 02:54 hi 02:54 anyone wanna sandbox? 03:37 diep.io/#2A8D11FCBB30C73BC324E9 03:37 ONLY FOR AWWBOY 04:01 diep.io/#2A8D11FCBB30C73BC324E9 05:26 /kick Underslime 05:26 ._. 06:02 awwboyy if u join heres the code 06:02 diep.io/#D2F4CA38BB3014AC7361BB 06:02 :o 06:02 wait 06:04 Just wait 06:04 Got shit to take care of :P 06:05 k 06:05 Coming 06:17 bye 06:17 gtg 06:25 diep.io/#D2F4CA38BB30144893DA42 AWBOY 07:53 diep.io/#D2121611BB30761CE25FB8 07:53 awwboy 08:30 hey 08:36 hi 08:36 HOI 08:40 Dammit Nobel y u afk ;-; 08:41 Hey 08:41 Oops lol 08:41 I'm here 08:43 Yay 08:43 4 MORE EDITS TO TIER 2 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 08:46 yayay 08:46 NOW THREE MORE 08:46 Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 08:46 YAYAYAYA 08:47 Now 2! 08:47 yayayay 08:47 stahp 08:47 stahp 08:47 wait 08:47 lol 08:47 k 08:47 HOLY SHITE JUST 1 MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 08:48 HELL YES! 08:48 big 2,000 EDITS! 08:48 Woooo 08:50 YAYAYAYAYA 08:50 :D 08:52 check wall (lenny) 08:52 k 08:54 M9 08:54 How u do dat shit 08:54 Photoshop? 08:54 Tell meh 08:54 Inspect elephant lol 08:54 Inspect element 08:54 Hmm.... 08:54 K 08:54 I'll show yeh 08:55 1 sec 08:55 lmao 08:55 "ELEPHANT" 08:55 Fuck 08:55 I forgot how to do it 08:55 Hoow 08:56 hoooooooooooooow 08:57 I'll send gif lol 08:57 One sec 08:57 Processing 09:00 good job big u ileld the fallen booster that was long the kil 09:01 worstless worstless worstless boss 09:01 i know! i destroyer can kill it 09:01 yeah like 7 or 8 hits 09:04 wow on yourr cam your hthe stalker 09:04 Enjoy Underslime 09:04 STALKER RULZ 09:04 forever 09:05 which bosss should we spawn 09:05 u cant they spawn on there own 09:05 only the fallens u can spanw 09:06 How 09:06 how can you "spawn" the fallens? 10:04 AWWOBY JOIN ME SPAWNING FALLEN BOOSTER 10:04 diep.io/#D2121611BB30761CE25FB8 10:30 diep.io/#D2121611BB3076DE332506 10:30 party for awwboy 12:22 Hi slim 12:22 . 12:22 hi 12:23 They won third place 12:23 :D 12:23 .:D 12:26 I think I screwd up 12:26 Go see aysh's wall 12:26 :( 01:20 ;-; 02:42 Hey 02:42 Empty Chatroom 02:43 Hmmmm 02:43 (o) 02:43 (O2) 02:43 (pepe) 02:43 (doge) 02:43 WHAT 02:43 Y NO DOGE?? 02:44 hi 02:44 ok 02:44 nobel are you in chat 02:45 No 02:45 ok 02:45 have you heard of The Senior Council 02:46 Noep 02:46 Is it on Netflix 02:46 nu 02:46 so... 02:47 you know Ursuul wasn't always in charge, right? 02:47 Mhm 02:47 Before Ursuul xame to the wiki 02:47 Zathus ruled 02:47 except he didn't really know CSS and shit so Lenk helped him with that 02:47 ... 02:47 but then Ursuul came and used his CodeWizardry powers to shock the wiki 02:48 he instantly became content mod, then admin, then b-crat 02:48 in but only a few weeks 02:48 which at the time was ridiculous, since before we had tenancy requirements 02:49 e.g.you had to be disc mod for a few months to become content mod 02:49 but ursuul leaped over all off that 02:49 I digress. 02:49 So Ursuul came to power in a few weeks? 02:49 ye 02:49 One of the early attempts by Ursuul to reform the administration was the Senior Council 02:50 well 02:50 the wiki had been around for a few months already 02:50 I was Staff before Ursuul was 02:50 (A big bragging point for me) 02:50 Kay 02:50 The Senior Council was a Council with reps from each rank in staff 02:51 there was a a Representative of the Motherships (Discussion Moderators) 02:51 Oh Kay gotit 02:51 a representative of the Guardians (Rollbacks, long ago when Guardians were Perotectors and Chat Mod & Rollback were separate 02:51 etc. 02:51 However 02:51 It met for meetings every month 02:52 in private 02:52 this was a HUGE issue 02:52 Oh 02:52 No one could come 02:52 and very little significant things were passed 02:52 So, like the CCouncil? 02:52 (very few) 02:52 Nononononon 02:53 CCouncil was better 02:53 Ya 02:53 Senior Council was an attempt to cxompletely revamp the top 02:53 The Great Experiment™ 02:53 and it belly flopped 02:54 at the same time, staff was accumulating fast, and Ursuul hated this 02:54 top... 02:54 most of the Rollbacks and Chat Mods did nothing 02:54 except for one random newb called Captain Hayden 02:54 and another one called Sm 02:54 and another one called Queen Aysha 02:54 or Aysha for short 02:55 Damn, ifeel freshotb 02:55 it would take forever to rid ourselves of lazy staff through Council 02:55 so Ursuul wanted the nuclear option 02:55 Meanwhile... 02:55 the threat of RIFLEMAN was looming 02:56 Now, this wiki is not the official one 02:56 Kay 02:56 when the devs first announced qwho the official wiki was 02:56 we were SHOCKED to find out it wasn't us 02:57 becuz even back then with all the crap lying around 02:57 we were still far better off than the Gamepedia 02:57 but still 02:58 Mhm 02:58 so Asdaba (the youtuber who was once active here, you don't need to know that) made a petition on Reddit 02:58 like Sm did a few weeks ago 02:58 except asdaba's was first 02:58 K 02:58 and it attracted a little ideological troll 02:58 his name? 02:59 Gameranx2 a.k.a. Rifleman2 02:59 when his first attacked we were shocked 02:59 we had seen some vandalism here and there before, but nothing on this scale 03:00 Explain plox 03:00 so we kept trying to think of how to rid hi, 03:00 Rifleman2 was a full-scale vandal 03:00 I could tell 03:00 imagine a gangster compared to some borded guy that scribbles with markers 03:00 Especially with the recent 03:00 Ursuul had a plan 03:00 threat 03:00 K 03:01 ( a ridiculous plan) 03:01 Sr 03:01 Go on 03:01 Kuro I'm busy 03:01 Did you get my message anyway 03:01 his plan was to kill all the staff 03:01 so Rifleman would wattack with all his alts 03:01 only for it to be swiftly repelled 03:01 What? 03:01 basically 03:02 Y tho 03:02 remove all the staff 03:02 and promote a few, like Finale and Eaves to admin 03:02 ??? 03:02 ??????? 03:02 Rifleman wouldn't know only admins could block 03:02 in his eyes, we were just 10 times weaker 03:02 (This is what was supposed to happen) 03:03 In reality, Rifleman would never come 03:03 K 03:03 until months later 03:03 Wow lol 03:03 but we didn't knoe 03:03 and so... 03:03 the First Staff Purge was born 03:03 it was a massive diaster 03:04 that radically changed the future ofr our wiki forever 03:04 these days we essentially divide our history into 4 parts 03:05 like [ | || | ] 03:05 ugh 03:05 spaces don't load 03:05 Fine I leave (if you don't want me here) 03:05 anyway 03:05 the point is thsat the purge was so important we generally divide our history into two with it 03:05 Pre-Purge 03:05 and Post-Purge 03:05 so what was the Purge? 03:06 Class? 03:06 ·_· 03:07 Bye then 03:09 I'm listening Sr 03:12 k 03:14 k 03:15 ok 03:15 so... 03:15 after the purge 03:15 i'm getting tired 03:15 more story time later 03:15 but just to give you an idea how crazy that time was 03:16 i made over 100 edits a day sometimes 03:16 while i was on Vacation 03:16 K 03:19 ... 03:20 ... 03:22 K bi 03:22 Bai 03:44 hiiiiiiii 08:45 diep.io/#D2F4CA38BB301489963476 08:46 diep.io/#D2F4CA38BB301489963476 08:46 d] Category:Chat Logs